User talk:Tamia.Anon!
You Need To Stop Vandalizing! Did you know that when my cousin posted hate comments ALOT of Users had quit?Well,I do not want that to happen again because after my friends had quit unfortunately I don't get to see them again,After that,I made some really good new friends like Superlady01 and Shanell.I do not want them to quit too!!!!!!So stop!People like you are a jerk. BAD ANON!!! Bad anon! Bad bad bad bad bad bad BAD anon! Wanna be blocked? Things you Recolored Lolj.png|You recolored Breanna! JK.png|You recolored Jackie! Untitledxzx.png|You recolored Melissa! Lolkl.png|You recolored Anita's OC!!!! LOP.png|See that? You are Tamia! You recolored all over!!!! Shanell0420 (talk) 03:14, June 27, 2013 (UTC) FUCK YOU STUPID BITCH Stop Right Now,F**k person! Please stop,My friend had quit this Wiki because of Anons being so dirty.I miss Spectra Vondergeist Luv,My old friend who used to help me with OCs and edit them when needed.She had probably quit because of all the stupid dirty stuff goin' on.We want people to be happy,We had every chance to make this Wiki a very happy place now it will be your fault if you make this Wiki into a trash can. You remember Tamia,Right?She is in alot of trouble.She's only allowed to go on the internet to look up words as a dictionary now.Nothing else.She bullies alot on the internet and alot of my old friends had quit.Do you want your parents to ground you all your life and they won't let you do ANYTHING!?!?!?If you don't,Then be a better person,Be nice and friendly.It is certainly okay for you do hate things because its your own opinion but don't vandalize! Please Stop Um, hi. I'm MonsterGirl2002. I'm now going to be somehow rough with you. Cloe, you don't need to do any of this. Whatever you're trying to reach out to and ruin people's character pictures and lives, I'm sure it has nothing to do with this wiki. We all want to have peace in this wiki. We already had unknown Anons over here doing bad things, and after those Anons left, someone named Tamia came and did alot of dirty work, she even claimed that she says sorry, but it was a fake apology! But then she continued to do her dirty work for a while but then when we had finally enough of her, a user, which was her cousin, have told her parents about her dirty work and now she is not allowed to go on the internet! Do you want that to happen to you?! Think before you act! I'm sure you have a brain in your head, not a watermelon! No one at all is happy with what you are doing! We want peace! You're welcome to come to this wiki whenever you stop your dirty work and say sorry to everyone on here, the people you ruined pictures from, the people who is worried that this wiki will end up crashing down just because of you, the people who is trying their best to stop you, the people who made blog posts about you, and even the people who aren't on anymore! This wiki will be nothing sooner or later, and it's all you're fault! Give us and yourself a break of peace and happiness! Live your life as a good person, who can be trust and loyal! But no! You can't be that person because you want to be the little troublemaker over here! Everyone wants to enjoy coming here, instead of seeing dirty work coming from, oh who, oh! That's right! The dirty work that is coming from you! Enjoy life as a good person, Cloe. I hope you stop and become a person very very very soon. Good bye, Cloe, the little troublemaker. I hope you understand. -I'M TOO FUNKY FOR YOU! Hello Cloe, I hope you like being blocked because you DESERVE it!!!